The embodiments herein relate generally to a fluid monitoring apparatus. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus configured to access a remote fluid container and simultaneously detect both the temperature and level of the fluid in the container.
In certain applications, it is desirable to know the temperature and level of a fluid in a container. This presents users with several challenges when oddly-shaped containers, hard-to-reach containers or hidden containers with limited access are present. The transmission oil pan of an automobile is one type of container that is partially hidden and difficult to access. Certain automobiles require users to monitor the transmission oil level in the pan at a particular temperature after an oil change. In this situation, the user must determine whether the amount of oil refilled is adequate by checking the level of oil in the pan when the oil is at the particular temperature. It is particularly important to measure the oil level in the pan at the correct temperature because the oil level varies by temperature.
Current systems and devices for measuring the temperature and level of oil in a pan are inefficient and limited. Users use a dip stick to measure the oil level in the pan and an infrared thermometer to measure the temperature of the oil. However, these devices are ineffective because the temperature and level of oil are measured at different times, which can lead to an oil level and temperature reading that is inaccurate. In addition, infrared thermometers are limited because they sometimes give false readings under ambient and environmental conditions. Likewise, dip sticks are not accurate because oil often drips down the stick during the time the stick is removed from the transmission pan. As a result, the oil level displayed on the dip stick is usually an approximation.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a fluid monitoring apparatus that can detect the temperature and level of a fluid simultaneously and accurately.